Berry's Song
by SabrinaEF
Summary: Based off of the song 'Mary's Song' by Taylor Swift. tells about Noah and Rachel's lifes from begining to end. One-Shot


**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated anything in a while, but here is a quick one shot I have had in mind for a while. So this One Shot is inspired by 'Mary's Song' by Taylor Swift. Also in this Puck's dad never left and Shelby is in Rachel's life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or 'Mary's Song'**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<em>

**Rachel's POV**

When I was seven He was one of those kids who was in the fourth grade and I knew him from Temple and his mom Rebecca was really good friends with my mom Shelby and he would look me in the eyes and tell me I was pretty. When daddy Leroy said to dad Hiram and Noah's father Elijah that Noah and I would fall deeply in love and that Rebecca and Shelby were already planning.

**Noah's POV**

I remember when I was nine and Rachel berry was just this object that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. I would annoy the hell out of her at school but then at the JCC or at home she was the Berry girl with the pretty eyes. I can remember the way that they used to sparkle so bright and that she didn't have a care in the world, even though her daddy, Hiram, just left her mom, Shelby, for another man, Leroy. I would have been a mess. The one thing our dads used to say was that Rach and I would end up together forever. My only thought was yeah right were just best friends.

NP&RB

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my_

**Rachel's POV**

I would be running around in second grade trying to avoid Noah from him always trying to pull my pig tails and he would chase me on the playground at the JCC. Noah was lucky enough to live next door to me and we were the best of friends. One day we were sitting in the backyard just talking and goofing off when I told him to kiss me. He tried but I got scared so I ran away and started a game of tag. He always said that because he was bigger than me he could be the only one who could tease me and make fun of me for my skirts and animal sweaters and because I wanted to be a big star. We never thought about anything outside of our street, it was our whole world! It had us and our best friends, Finn and Santana. We were perfectly content and happy with our lives.

**Noah's POV**

What can I say I loved to get under Berry's skin and tease her because of the ridiculous clothes that she wore. But when anyone else did I would put my foot down and beat them up, unless it was girl cause that just ain't Kosher to hit a girl. But I would yell at the girls, Berry was my girl and no one could mess with her but me. One time she asked me to kiss her but then she tried to run away, I mean come on who wouldn't want a piece of the Puckasuras? Our street was like a safe haven, it had Berry, Finn, and Satan. We were all the best of friends, but no one could replace Berry as my best friend.

NP&RB

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my..._

**Rachel's POV**

I'm sixteen and I'm completely head over heels for a guy, the only problem is he is not my boyfriend. Sure Finn is great, but I will always have my heart with someone else, Noah will always have my heart. I just didn't think he felt the same way, he was with Santana and well they weren't really dating just doing the dirty. But then when Finn told me he loved me in front of Noah and I couldn't say it back that was the moment I knew there was no one else out there for me. The next day Finn and I were done and Noah and I were together and in love. But Noah was about to leave. College awaited him in the Big Apple. I was gona miss him but he took my heart with him. And to say that Momma Bear's took care of all the arrangements for Prom and everything that would keep Noah and I together for the next two years was an understatement.

**Noah's POV**

Here I am a nineteen year old guy in his prime and all I am doing is fucking Satan while my best friend is dating the love of my life. I can remember clearly the day we started dating and it was the best day of my life. Finn was dumped on his ass and then went and hooked up with Satan. Rach and I were happy together for a long time, until it was time to leave for college. I went to New York and started my degree. Our parents bought an apartment for me so that Rach could come stay some weekends. Mom and Dad flew me home for every really important event, from Hanukkah to Passover, from Thanksgiving to Valentine 's Day, and for our Anniversary and Birthdays. We were together for the important things even if sometimes it was just for a few hours. We were together and in love. Our dad's never thought they would be right.

NP&RB

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<em>

**Rachel's POV**

The first time we had our first big fight was when he was home for Winter Break. We were sitting in his old beat up Ford on the side of the road on the outskirts of town. It started when he said he couldn't stay for New Years and had to be in the city for school, I was so convinced he was cheating and was going to be with this other girl. It was two o'clock in the morning by the time that he got me home. I got out of the truck right away and headed to the door of the house I ignored him yelling at me to stop and slammed the door in his face. Let me tell you I was not expecting him to be sitting on the front steps the next morning huddled in two jackets and a blanket, he had stayed there all night in the harsh December winter because he didn't want to go home until we had settled things.

**Noah's POV**

Oh the first huge fight with Rach was when she thought I was cheating and slammed a fucking door in my face. I really needed to go back to the city because I was looking at some new apartments for us to live in when she came I was so happy to be living with her I was even preparing to go get the ring. She was going to be my wife one day, whether her crazy ass thought so or not. I waited there all fucking night in 3°F on the porch of her house with only a hoodie and a jacket on finally about five I went and got a blanket out of my truck and cuddled into it sitting on the front steps. When she finally came out in the morning I bet she was surprised to see me there. I was really expecting all the bad blood to be gone and be happy with Rachel but no, she lectures me on how I could have gotten really sick and how irresponsible I am. I love that little ball of crazy

NP&RB

_A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down_ _on one knee_

**Noah's POV**

I was so nervous. I was in town for our anniversary and to propose to Rach. I took her to the Lima Bean and got some coffee before heading out to the outskirts of town to go to our spot. We got there and we were sitting on the hood of my truck when I told her to get up. We were standing in front of my truck now and all I can remember is how fast my heart was beating and how scared I was. I got down on one knee and I heard her gasp then the next thing I know these words were leaving my mouth, "Rachel Berry will you marry me?" She said yes of course, but I was so scared. We spent the rest of the night celebrating, eventually we went home and we told our families.

NP&RB

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too  
>Take me home where we met so many years before<br>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
>After all this time, you and I<em>

**Rachel's POV**

Oh the wedding day was magical. We were all decked out in perfect attire. Santana was my maid of honor and Finn was Noah's best man. We were finally perfect. I was walking down the aisle on my Dad and Daddy's arms. I was so scared but in a good way. I was trying not to fall. But then I looked up at Noah and everything was gone. It was just him and I. I remember thinking that everyone in town was there. I remember seeing Mr. Schue and Emma. Sam and Mercedes finally happy together. Kurt and Blaine happier than ever. But there was one person who wasn't there that will always be in Noah and my's heart. Quinn Fabray. But I knew she was watching over us up there. Then we were saying I DO and running from the Temple.

**Noah's POV**

We eventually moved home from New York and we moved on to the same street we grew up on and fell in love. We were happy and ready to start our family after Rachel won two Tony's and I had won four Grammy's we were settling down and finally having our children. We had our beautiful baby girl Caroline and our son Jacob. We were finally where we were supposed to be. Finished with school, married and in love, careers accomplished, and our children born. We were perfectly sitting on the front porch holding our son and daughter watching the cars go by. Watching the people walk down the street. Seeing a very pregnant Satan walking with Finn and finishing with a gentle wave and Sam and Mercedes drove down the street. Life was good.

NP&RB

_I'll be eighty – seven; you'll be eighty – nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my …_

**Rachel's POV**

We are old now remembering all the good we had in our lives and how happy we are. I would never change a thing that happened between us and forever be happy with the life I was given. With my lovely children and the best husband in the world. Caroline married Sam and Mercedes' son Chord and Jacob married Finn and Santana's daughter Maria. We now have four beautiful grandchildren and are in-laws with our best friends. All our kids ended up having what Noah and I had growing up with the one you love, thinking back to the days in the JCC is amazing. But now we are old and sitting on the porch with Caroline and Jacob watching as our grandchildren play in the yard, watching Naya, Heather, Mark, and Cory play in the yard is nothing I could ever give up which is why. I am perfect with the way my life turned out and wouldn't change it for anything because it is already perfect!

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading! I hope everyone likes it! **

**~Sabrina**


End file.
